


Wifi for the Weary Wanderer

by adexia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Nature Magic, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: A short tale of discovering a new community in the oddest place





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been floating around in my head as a vague idea for like a year? Then this morning I woke up and was like "TIME TO WRITE THIS DOWN" and here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> [Recommended listening](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/primevalEuropeanForestSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=3535473923660000390000)

The world is overgrown with moss and ivy. Cities are built into towering intertwined clusters of trees, humans taking care to not disturb or injure their living homes that so generously provide shelter. Those who strike out to seek their fortune often do so alone, warned of the dangers of unfriendly growths and strangers who prey on green adventurers.

The first time their pocket computer gets a weak signal outside of their home’s transmitter, there is understandable confusion. They might have gone days or weeks without being able to check social media. Time to check up on the family, yes?

Following the mysterious signal as it strengthens leads the travelers to a curious oasis. Several ancient trees have grown together, forming a thick canopy with their leaves and windbreak with their trunks, while leaving room for several people to gather comfortably. Lights have been strung up on twine around the interior, glass bulbs full of naturally luminescent stones that are neither too bright nor too dim. Manmande furniture has been placed haphazardly around the interior; hammocks, beds, chairs, even a stovetop and counter.

When the travelers enter this mysterious sanctuary, they first notice a transmitter, older and more gnarled than any they’ve seen back home, nestled at the rear of the tree trunks; then a gentle chime from their PC.

“WELCOME TO WANDERNET”

The message is followed by installation of a new application, represented by an icon resembling this oasis the traveler has stepped into. With degrees of trepidation that certainly vary between individuals, this app, helpfully labeled **Wandernet** , is opened.

There is an immediate flurry of notifications. Strangers who proudly proclaim to be fellow travelers, resting or nearby other similar oases scattered across the globe. “hi!!!!!!! :)” one obviously excited individual texts.

Wandernet, as it turns out, is a social network accessible only through these wild transmitters, providing news, warnings, and yes, memes (some travelers are relieved, they were in need of some fresh memes). The world itself seems to be in charge of this network’s upkeep, and by all accounts, the signal transmitters have been in place for longer than anyone can remember.

The travelers are not alone after all. The world keeps them connected.


End file.
